


All I Need

by DMichelleWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Crime rates are significantly lower in Star City in the third year of Oliver's term as mayor. His approval ratings are up, and there isn't much to do as Green Arrow and Overwatch. Felicity is bogged down with work at Queen Incorporated, and she's in definite need of a break. Despite his wife's protests, Oliver manages to sneak Felicity away to their townhouse in Coast City. The romantic autumn weekend becomes akin to their second honeymoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, [arrow_through_my_writers_block](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrow_through_my_writers_block/pseuds/arrow_through_my_writers_block) for the Maroon 5 ["Sunday Morning"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2Cti12XBw4) idea.

( _Originally via 401 "Green Arrow"_ )

Sunlight careens in through the Queens' curtains. Felicity grumbles into her pillow, cursing the unwelcomed wake up call from Mother Nature. The ticking little clock on her nightstand reads just past eight, and Felicity prefers how she was awoken the very first time that morning.

A couple hours earlier on the periphery of sleep,  Felicity dreams of deliciously sweet and frothy strawberry daiquiris, kayaking in the crystal clear blue Indian Ocean, and her deliciously happy shirtless husband deftly applying sunscreen on her back when they sunbathe at the villa they rented. God, their honeymoon was perfect, and she definitely wants to go back to Bali with Oliver for a third time soon. Suddenly, she sees him round the side of her lounge chair. Felicity peers at him, looking above her dark Aviator shades. A mischievously boyish grin crosses his face, adorable dimples pooling in his cheeks. Oliver's lips are honed in like magnets to Felicity's, pressing a passionate, ardent kiss against her mouth if only for a brief moment. Wet kisses slowly descend her almost completely bare torso, pausing to take his time on spots he knows drives her crazy- Felicity's neck, collarbone, top of her breast, nipple, and taut tummy. His slightly longer stubble rasps at her delicate skin, pausing once more to dip his tongue in her belly button. Felicity giggles at that, squirming slightly at her husband's ministrations, though that ceases abruptly when his calloused hands brace her inner thighs, gently spreading her open. His azure eyes flicker to hers, silently asking for approval. Biting her lip, Felicity nods shortly. His fingers thread through the knots in her purple bikini bottoms, tossing it aside as it hits the sandy stone ground floor with a smack. As soon as Oliver's hot breath grazes her core, Felicity whimpers in anticipation. When he drags his tongue over her slit. Her body jolts to life.

"Oliver," Felicity gasps languidly. Her voice is husky from disuse still laden with pure need. Her eyes fly open, and realization dons upon Felicity. They aren't in Bali. They aren't even in Star City. No, they're in their luxuriously comfy bed at their vacation home in Coast City. Felicity's gaze ventures down to Oliver who's laying between her legs. She put panties on before bed, and now they're dangling off one foot, "Oliver, Honey..."

Her thoughts are broken up when he whispers roughly, "Morning."

Without a single word, his tongue swipes against her core, causing Felicity to emit another broken gasp. Everything feels just a bit more intense than usual, having just woken from sleep. Her senses are in tune with her husband's touch, but her mind requires a second to catch up. Oliver cheekily pulls away, kissing and nipping the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, much to Felicity's chagrin. Her fingertips tug softly at his spiky darkened blonde locks, demonstrating a blatant display of exactly where she wants his mouth. He chuckles against her folds, his breath ghosting over her awaiting core. Felicity almost expects another slow, teasing lick since he usually likes to draw out her pleasure. However, his lips find her clit, sucking on the little stiffened bud.

"Oh!" She hisses, approval falling from her lips in a litany, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Her legs rest atop his broad shoulders. Her hands settle in his hair as Oliver never relents in giving Felicity the physical pleasure she didn't even know she wanted right now. He removes one of his hands from her thigh when her hips are canting up against his warm, wet, skillful mouth. His thrusts his fingers in, much to her surprise. Knowing her body as well as his own, Oliver finds a special spot that has Felicity crying out louder than before.

" _Fuck, Oliver._ Don't stop. Right there. _Right there_."

Oliver can feel when she's about to break. Her breathing becomes shallower. Her thighs quiver with need. Her head falls back against the pillows, and in the moment, Oliver takes in everything that's so beautifully her. The way the rising sunlight compliments the flush on her warm skin as her pelvis crests against his mouth. The wetness coating his hand and mouth that tastes so sweet, tangy, rich, and just pure Felicity, despite the tension in his jaw and wrist. As he crooks his fingers over that special spot, her eyes fall shut. Her back arches off the bed- only to be slightly pinned down his hand and pleasures slices through her from the inside out. She whimpers when Oliver still works his fingers in and out gently in the midst of her orgasm, though he backs away for some much needed air.

"That was amazing, Felicity."

"That was for me." She concurs, tasting herself on her lips as she presses a soft kiss to his lips, "But what about you?"

Her hand cups the tent in his gray cotton boxers, making him hiss. Just before she slips her hand in his underwear, his fingertips ensnare her wrist, letting her actions come to a halt.

"I want to be inside you when I cum." He tells her gruffly, his voice dropping a whisper, "deep inside you when you feel so wet, warm, and tight around me. It's so incredible, so perfect that I..."

"Then just do it, Oliver." Felicity demands, tacking on "now."

Following a rustle of some fabric, his boxers and the button up Felicity pilfered from Oliver greet the floor in an instant. Their lips find each other like metal to magnets, sharing little pecks. Yet it soon grows hotter. They engage in a passionate frenzy of smooches, practically breathing in the same air before a hand squeezes Oliver's shoulder. Felicity prefers it on top, although her body is speaking otherwise. An annoyed groan resonates in his mouth. Oliver smiles into the kiss, understanding Felicity is probably cursing her lack of being a morning person. Her muscles are lethargic from their early morning sleepiness, and having just being awoken with a mind-blowing, yet tiresome orgasm. Oliver's laugh is interrupted when his wife playfully sucks on his bottom lip. They've had enough foreplay. He has every intention of filling her completely, but he certainly doesn't want to cause her any pain. Oliver checks her wetness with his fingers, thankfully feeling remnants of her previous orgasm. Their mitigated gazes find each other as he lines himself up. At this point in their marriage, he can and has found Felicity's entrance with his eyes closed. But none of that matters now. All that matters in this instant is feeling. Not just the sensation when Oliver strokes in slowly, but absolute togetherness in every way. Felicity is soon aware of every inch of him seated in her hot core. Their noses brush against each other as he remains utterly still, just partaking in the ecstasy of complete connection in more ways than physical. Soon, Oliver's erection pulses in her like a live wire. Her pulls out, and her heels dig in just above his ass sending him deep the each time thrusts in. They initially set a slow, gentle pace, but eventually as their pleasure builds, their rhythm transforms into a rapid staccato beat. The bed springs creak underneath them.

"Oh, God." Oliver grits, staving off the pleasure tingling at the base of his spine. "Felicity, Baby. I'm so..."

"Me too." Felicity moans, hand slipping over his sweaty, scarred back, "Just let go."

No, that isn't how they usually work. But God, she's squeezing him so deliciously tight. Her nails scrape over her skin, egging on his impending release. A growl rumbles against her neck in protest as he nips at her pulse point. The couple falls over the edge together, clinging to one another as pleasure courses through their veins. Their heartbeats drum rapidly against each other, quelling their rapid breathing with noisy breaths that ultimately return to normal. Warm sunlight accentuates their post-coital glow. Their skin sticks together with sweat. Oliver and Felicity clean up briefly, dressing in only their undergarments before they succumb to sleep yet again. Felicity playfully scratches Oliver's back like she knows he loves, which is evident from his cat-like purr. His lips tilt in a soft smile.

He whispers, "I love you."

"Love you too." His wife murmurs gingerly, her fingertips dancing across his back like she's typing on a keyboard. Because apparently, Mama's been away from a keyboard for too long. Rubbing crusty remains of sleep from her eyes, she mumbles, "God, it's too early."

"Mm, I didn't hear you complaining the first time I woke you up, Felicity. To think you didn't even want to stay here for the weekend."

Felicity pipes up, tracing his scars - one that she's mapped out years prior, "To be fair, I didn't have much of a choice."

* * *

 

**_Two Days Ago_ **

An elevator ding just down the hall signals someone just waltzes up to the eighteenth floor, where Felicity's office is located. As founder and CEO of Queen Incorporated, she's kept quite busy overseeing multiple employees in various departments. However, she will never ever forget her first love - working with technology. She's scouring through lines of code when her ears are keen to the subtle squeak of a dress shoe.

"I'll be there in a minute, Gerry." Felicity promises, chewing on a red pen cap. "There's a flaw in the OS code that's eluding me, and If I can just find it I can..."

A familiar voice responds, "It can wait."

"Oliver?" She questions, eyebrows raising as she removes a red pen from her mouth, which has him smiling at a memory. "What? Did I forgot a lunch date again? I thought that wasn't until Friday."

To some, it may sound really unromantic having to pencil your spouse in for a lunch date. But to Oliver and Felicity, it means so much more than that. Making weekly dates a priority allow them to keep the fun, romance, passion, and intimacy alive. It sparks the fire they so desperately crave and satisfy in their marriage. They also manage to keep that flame burning bright. Besides not most couples are busy running a Fortune 500 company and an entire city. Then there's their roles as dad and stepmom to William, which means chauffeuring him to baseball practice, baseball games, and more recently chaperoning his dates. Usually, that's defined by Oliver, Felicity, and Samantha sitting ten feet or more away from William at the movies or Big Belly Burger, even though he thought they had left. He already has that "Oliver Queen" charm with him when it comes to the little ladies, and his parents want to ensure he acts like a proper gentleman. Not to mention their night work on Wednesdays as Green Arrow and Overwatch. Thankfully in Oliver's third year as mayor, crime rates have decreased significantly, although on occasion Tobias Church's cronies pop up out of the woodwork, hoping to avenge their fallen leader. Unfortunately, SCPD hasn't been quite effective or efficient since Captain Lance left the force to become a now sober Deputy Mayor.

Yes, Felicity has unfortunately forgotten about their typical Friday lunch date, but Oliver isn't mad - far from it. He wants to surprise her anyway.

"It is Friday." He notes, concealing a smirk.

Palming her forehead, Felicity apologizes, "Oh, Frack! Honey, I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me ever." Her husband assures, mentioning, "Besides I thought we could do something a little more spontaneous than a lunch date."

"Like what?" His wife wonders, her patent red lips pursing in confusion. "A lot of my employees need me, and I can't just..."

Oliver suggests, grabbing her hands as his thumb caresses over the diamonds on her rings, "Let's go to Coast City. I talked to Curtis, Lily, and Gerry, they can cover you for the rest of the day."

"Honey, I-I can't simply throw caution to the wind. I have so much stuff to do. I have to oversee Curtis' schematics for the Holt steering wheeling, and Lily's moving to the head of the IT department, I want to make sure she feels comfortable."

"That can all wait 'til Monday. I promise work will be here when we get back. Let's go to our spot in Coast City. It's warmer there. They have those sushi and fish tacos that you love. We're not going to be interrupted by Hal and Carol for a dinner date since he's on guard duty at the JLA watchtower near Mars."

"Oliver, shh... Someone will hear you." Felicity reprimands, her resolve bending, but not broken yet, "Besides even I wanted to go, I haven't packed anything yet."

"Already taken care of." Her husband assures, telling her, "Raisa and I packed your bag this morning."

"Oh yeah?" She suspects, arms crossing over her chest, "What's in there? My birth control pills, lingerie, that little pink polka dot bikini you love me in so much, and my toothbrush."

"Mmm... That and your favorite Gucci boots, thermal socks, your pain medication, contacts, contact solution, your cellphone and tablet charger, your tablet, warm clothes, and that peppermint coffee mix you love so much during this time of year."

Felicity breathes, exhaling sharply in surprise, "Wow."

He really thought of every thing. But there's still so much to do, and so little time. At least it wasn't close to Wednesday or May yet.

"What? You don't think I know you as well as you know me?"

"No," That feels good, and she's going to say it, adjusting the hem of her gray cotton dress, "No, I..."

"Tough, Mrs. Queen." Oliver insists, throwing her over his shoulder, "We're going whether you like it or not. You need a break before you run yourself ragged."

"Damn it, Oliver." His wife objects, beads on her necklace jangling as he strides to elevator. Oliver continues carrying her over his shoulder like a petulant child. "I have work."

Her husband acknowledges, her boots hit the green marble flooring with a quiet clomp. "I know. I know. Felicity, Honey, that's why I packed your tablet, but in between your amazing work, it wouldn't hurt for us to have a little fun. It is the weekend."

Felicity reminds begrudgingly, "It's the weekend - not Valentine's Day or our anniversary."

"You really don't wanna go?" He inquires dejectedly, looking down at his shoes. "I just miss having you to myself sometimes, but if a part of you still wants to be here..."

Ugh, how could Felicity say no that mopey face of his? Oliver looks like a Golden Retriever, waiting to be smacked with a newspaper or something.

"Before I say yes, what about our weekend with William? I mean I know he has that camping trip with his class."

"Which is this weekend." Oliver reminds, brightening up as he prods, "So do I take that as a yes?"

Felicity nods.

"Hmm... What was that?"

He knows very well she nodded, but she'll play along.

Finally relenting, Felicity confirms with a toothy smile, "Yes."

On that note, the elevator doors whoosh open. She sends a quick text to Curtis and Paul to take her red mini Cooper home while Oliver escorts her to their silver Porsche. He closes her passenger door with a snick, and they drive for hours over long stretches of road. Just as the sun is setting, Oliver and Felicity are nearing their vacation home in Coast City. The sky is painted in sea of vibrant oranges, light pinks, and brilliant yellows. Waves crash into rocks as Oliver drives over a winding turn with Felicity resting her head in the crook of his neck, enjoying the picturesque view. The couple pulls up to a tall coffee colored home. Oliver swiftly brings their luggage up before Felicity has the chance to lift a single finger. He picks up his wife bridal style, carrying her straight upstairs.

"What's this for?" She asks with a grin.

He smiles, opening the door to their creamy white bedroom, "Welcome home for the weekend, Mrs. Queen."

He tosses gently on the bed, and she shrieks playfully in surprise, lacing it with a delighted giggle.

"Okay, okay." Felicity suggests, "Nap first, then sex, then dinner in that order."

"God, I love the way your mind works."

Felicity drifts off for a quick catnap while Oliver's cheek snuggles into her boobs like pillows, and he awakes to Felicity standing in nothing but a black lace bra and panties with matching suede knee high boots with a seductive 'come hither' look in those beautiful blue eyes of hers. Immediately, he responds as if he's a moth to a flame. The door falls shut. The knobs on the shower squeak, filling the tub. Water sloshing isn't the only sound heard from their master bathroom that night. If only that tub was larger, then it'd really be reminiscent of Bali, where her voice became hoarse for certain reasons. That was merely round one of their romantic weekend away together.

* * *

 

**_Present Day_ **

Oliver and Felicity linger in their big, comfy bed for a little while longer. Her stomach rumbles, breaking the comfortable silence between them. In response, Oliver does a pushup, regardless of Felicity's legs tangled up with his much larger one, pressing a chaste kiss to her nude lips before he leaves the bed to retrieve some more clothes.

"Mmph, where are you going now?" Felicity questions, chasing his lips when she insists, "Stay, I need my pillow."

"You have one right there."

His wife pouts cutely, puckering her lips, "But you are my pillow."

"I know, Baby." He smiles, slipping into a green hoodie, "Your stomach might say otherwise."

"No, it won't."

As if on cue, her stomach groans loudly in protest. Hunger versus cuddly husband is when hunger wins, damn it.

Her lip juts out in an exaggerated pout, which quick wears away when Oliver promises, "I'll make those pumpkin chocolate chip pancakes you love so much."

Well, now. Felicity couldn't exactly say no that. Oliver is not only a Master chef when it boils down to savory food, but his pumpkin chocolate chip pancakes are a necessary food item. One short stack has all the health benefits of pumpkin like calcium and potassium with warm spices like cinnamon and the added bonus of umptious bursts of flavor in the dark chocolate chips. Oliver's bare feet pad the stairs, heading straight for the kitchen. Felicity trails right behind after draping her bare torso in one of Oliver's blue plaid button ups. In actuality, it was the shirt he asked her out for the very first date-date, which for lack of a better word ended with an explosive bang. Felicity scrolls through and responds to recent emails while Oliver's busy flipping pancakes. The townhouse wafts with the old favorite scents of autumn- pumpkin, cinnamon, nutmeg, and chocolate peppermint coffee, which Felicity began brewing for herself after Oliver made his boring, black coffee with nothing in it.

Felicity takes a seat right on his lap, avoiding Oliver's bad knee, "So what's on the agenda today for our romantic weekend, Hon?"

"Mm... I was thinking we could do more of _this_ ," He offers, punctuating each word with a kiss, "Snuggle up by the fire, watch _Back to the Future_ and _Die Hard_."

"Something for me and for you. Loving it." She agrees, prompting, "Yes, and..?"

"And we can go down to Kalmaku's to get those fish tacos you love for lunch."

"Yes, and..?" Felicity continues, smooching him for the umpteenth time that day.

"And sit in Broome park and watch the sunset because we both know we're that kinda cheesy couple."

"Yes, and..?"

"And." Oliver laughs, stretching out the word, "Anything else and I think we'll both be broke again by the end of this weekend."

"Huh? I was actually thinking of something that has less to do with money and very little to do with clothes. It is our last night here."

"Felicity Megan Queen, you're insatiable." He smiles broadly, brushing his nose against hers, "Are you sure you aren't sore?"

Honestly, if they engaged in another round right now she would be. Their Coast City weekend rivals their honeymoon in Bali. Yes, they did manage to leave the townhouse for lunch, dinner dates, and sightseeing. Oh, and there was also that trip to the Farmer's Market. But they often retreated back to their bedroom, their master bathroom, and their kitchen counter for sex. Each time no matter how they did it - slow lovemaking or hard, fast fucking- it was amazing.

Felicity figures, her coffee breath hitting his nose, "I might be up some romance in a few hours."

"Oh, you might be up for some romance?" He wonders, "And where do you want me?"

"Under me." She directs seductively, finger skimming his chest, "Next time."

"Yes, ma'am." Her husband obliges, his hand slipping under her, well technically his own blue plaid shirt as he caresses her own scars. "But first I need to shave."

Following a quick dish wash and toothbrush, the whir of Oliver's electric razor buzzes when he grooms longer goatee. Felicity huddles in the comfort of her husband's much too large shirt and an emerald throw blanket, precisely painting her toenails in a mint green color. As Felicity awaits for them to dry, warm coffee that Oliver took the liberty of making for her, floods her lips. It's the perfect combo of peppermint and mocha coffee. She sighs in pure contentment, watching a slew of orange leafs catch a gust of wind before delicately falling to the grass that moreso resembles the color of hay - a cross between a golden yellow or willowy brown. Coast City may be in California, but it's Northern California. In other words, despite the lack of snow and extremely cold weather, it still feels like Fall here.

Felicity hears a purposeful clearing of her husband's throat, so as not to startle her.

"Hey, there you are." His wife chimes, traipsing over to the couch, "You ready?"

Rubbing his hands together like a little boy on Christmas, Oliver pulls Felicity on his lap again. "Let's do this."

Just over five hours later, the Queens are fully dressed in comfortable blue jeans, a respective pink and pea green t-shirt topped with Oliver's favorite pea coat and Felicity's classic camel colored trench coat. They go on with their weekend plans, eating lunching at an Asian Mexican seafood fusion place, Kalmaku's. They later venture to Broome park to watch the sunset, which Flyboy and Ferris interrupt briefly, testing their fight times off base from Edwards Air. By nightfall, Oliver and Felicity return to their townhouse with a Facetime request from Samantha and William. He goes through every last detail of what he saw out in nature, what he learned, and an awkward first kiss with a banana slug. His languid yawn after a long talk notes that it's his bedtime. The family cuts the call with an exchange of mutual "I love you's."

The couple retires upstairs after turning off most of the lights, practically right back to where they started this morning. Felicity's hands splay out over his scarred chest as his hands do the same to her back. They move together, gently rebuilding the heat rising in their bodies. A light rain shower pours outside their window, clinking in their gutters. Throaty moans and gasps fill the room once more, and they're completely spent, Felicity's body blankets his. After a few moments, she rolls off of him, despite his protests of "No, I have you. I like it. Stay here." he groans at the loss of her warmth. Rain pitter pitters down, and Felicity just out of pure amusement grabs a red pen from her nightstand. She huffs out a laugh as she draws a small heart delicately on the back of her husband's hand.

Upon his wordless questioning look of "What's that for?" Felicity reminds, "You're mine."

"Always." He sighs, snuggling into his wife's chest, "So was I right about this weekend?"

This weekend really is all they needed for some spontaneity, but Felicity is never going to admit when Oliver is right.

His wife places a finger to his lips, "Shh... Honey, don't ruin the moment."

"Felicity." He chastises, enunciating every single syllable of her name.

"You think I'm gonna admit you're right just because we had an amazing weekend?"

"Yes."

She giggles, slapping his back playfully, "Not a chance in Hell, Queen."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
